love
by ultimate.indigo
Summary: Yall thought that Cupid was the creator of love, but in this story, that I am about to tell you he was not.


The Creation of Love

Everybody believed that love was created by the god Cupid. The story of Cupid is partly true but not the entire story. People also believed that love was a feeling of happiness, peace, and all that other good stuff. But truthfully that was not how love was created. People wanted the true story to be covered up because it showed how people could be so evil. Well not today, I am here to tell you how love was created because I was the one that created it. I was an outcast. I thought I would always be alone forever, but I was wrong. It took a great sacrifice for me to see the truth.

My name is Ameilove. I'm sixteen years old. I lived alone in a town called Tubiskan. I did not have a mother or a father, I was alone in this world I was in. I did not like going outside, because it would remind how I was an outcast to the people. No one really liked me, because I was different from them. I did not have the same blond hair as them, mines were jet black. My skin was not even the same pretty peach color as the people, no mines were light bronze. My eyes were not even the same light brown color as them, mines were a light blue. Since I was different some people decided to make rumors about me to make me seem as if I was a scary and an evil human being. They called me the unholy one. But to tell you the truth I was not, I cared about the world I was in, even the people, even though the world did not care about me.

One day I was staring outside my window. I watched the kids my age play. I wished I could go outside and join them, but I knew it was not possible, so I just watched them in the comfort of my home. Suddenly I saw the kids running away. They were all yelling and shouting, "Run, run, the beast is coming." The next thing I know I saw a boy trip over a stone. It looked like he injured his leg bad. The other kids looked back but did not want to come to help their friend. They just kept running, leaving him to die. Deep down I did not want that to happen, so I finally came out of my house to help the boy. I quickly ran to help the boy. I first looked at his injured leg. It was not hurt that bad, but it was swollen and red from tripping over the stone. I decided to massage the leg gently. As I was doing that, I was surprised that the boy wasn't afraid of me because I knew he probably heard the all the rumors about me. I decided to make my gaze up all the way to the boy's face. As I looked up to the boy's face, our eyes met. It was as if faith brought us together because we could not stop looking at each other's eyes. I quickly turned my face remembering that my eyes were a different color than his and the other people. But the boy lifted his hand and put it on my face, turning my head back to his. I then pushed myself away and finally said, "Are you not scared of me. I am the unholy one that people speak of." The boy then replied, "Why should I be scared when it looks like you are trying to help my injured leg." The boy then smiled at me and it felt as if my heart was beating faster. I did not know the emotion that I was feeling. Suddenly we heard the something roaring loud coming our way. I quickly tried to get the boy on his feet, because the beast was vastly approaching us. We ended up falling back on the ground. The boy wanted me to leave him and save myself, but I could not bear myself leaving him to die. The beast finally reached us roaring louder than ever. It looked like a lion mixed with a dog. It was looking at us with its sharp teeth gashing out. It was about to pounce on us. I stepped in front of the boy with my arms wide open and eyes closed. I was ready to give my life up for the boy because I knew it was the right thing to do. I still had my closed awaiting for what was about to happen, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw that the beast was gone. I then turned around slowly and saw that the boy whose feet was injured standing perfectly fine in front of me. I then quickly back away saying, "Who are you?" The boy then said, "Sorry for the dramatic entrance. My name is Cupid. I was searching for something and I thought I could find it here. You see I was testing everybody in your town. Everybody failed except you." "What do you mean? What were you looking?" I replied. The boy then stated, " I was looking for a selfless heart. You were willing to save someone you do not even know with your own life. That was an act that people in this town were not willing to do except you. You demonstrated that you have a big heart and that was what I was looking for. I was looking for someone to take my place." I was confused. Why would the boy need a replacement and for what? Before I knew it the boy was falling to the ground. I quickly ran to catch him. His body was suddenly becoming cold. I could not help to cry, because this was the only person that ever got close to me before. The boy wiped my tears and said, " You are now the new Cupid, a god. Every new god has a choice of choosing their power, what will yours be?" I then replied, " I want my powers to represent the feeling that I felt when I first met you. You showed me that I matter in this cold world. The boy then stated while slowly dying, " The world does not have to be cold. You can lead them in the right direction with your big heart. I know you will do great things in this world and become a legend." With his last words, the boy said my name while smiling and died. I cried and kissed his cold soft lifeless lips. The boy's body then disappeared.

I then got up and went inside my house. As I went through my door, I realized I was not at home anymore. I looked around and found out I was in some type of temple somewhere on the clouds. I was very confused about where I was at. I decided to look around and I found a woman outside. I asked her where I was at and then she chuckled and said, " Oh Cupid how can you forget a place like Olympus." I was scattered on why the woman called me cupid, but I kept walking until I reached the inside of the magnificent building. When I walked past a mirror, I saw that I looked like the boy that died except I still had my light blue eyes. I continue to keep walking until I reached a room that seemed like the Cupid's. As I walked inside, I saw pictures of Cupid and he had light blue eyes like me! I could not help but cry. I walked towards the bed and found a letter. I read the letter. The letter was made to me by cupid. It talked about how he transformed me into him so people would not know I was really a girl. It also said that I can make my powers to be whatever I want it to be. Finally, it said how he was glad to meet someone like me. I decided my power should be the last thing cupid said, which was my name. I wanted my power to represent affection, kindness, and all those other good things. I called that power love.


End file.
